The Ancient Prophecy
by PDPBrony904
Summary: Cover image is not mine. Would like to know the owner so i may thank them for such an amazing drawing. My first fanfic. Flames welcome. Starts off in a flashback and will return to the present throughout the story. Only a few know of it. One is apart of it. Other oc's welcome for later chapters. Just pm me if you want your oc in the story. Pinkie x oc, oc x oc fic. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Thirteen years ago...

A young pegasus colt is seen running away from his captures. His name. Dark Matter. Young Dark is red with black and scarlet spiky mane and tail. Bright orange eyes and a blank flank. After running for what felt like hours Dark lost his captures and absentmindedly walked onto a rock farm. Living on the farm we meet the Pie family. Igneous Rock (father), Cloudy Quartz (mother), Maud Pie, Pinkamena Diane Pie, Marble Pie, Limestone Pie, Granny Pie, and Nana Pinkie. Dark bumps into somepony.

"I'm s-sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Sobs Dark.

Looking up Dark see a pink filly with a raspberry colored straight mane. She's look down at him in confusion while he's trembling in fear.

"Why would i hurt you?" Says the filly. "I'm Pinkamena. What's your name?"

Dark starts scooting away shivering in fear.

"Hey Hey it's ok I promise. See watch. Cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a rock in my eye. I never break my promises. Ever." Says Pinkamena soothingly.

Dark is still uncertain but he tries his luck.

"Ok, I-I'm Dark Matter. You sure your not gonna hurt me?"

"No, why would I?" Asks Pinkamena. "Hold on. Stay right there ok?"

Dark nods nervously.

"Hey dad." Yells Pinkamena.

"What?" Says a dull brown earth pony with a gray mane and black hat.

"There's a young colt over here who looks like he was beat up." Replies Pinkamena.

"WHAT?!" yells the stallion as he gallops over to his daughter and Dark. As the stallion reaches to where Dark is Dark starts cowering away from him in fear and starts to tear up.

"N-No please don't hurt me. I-I'm sorry. Please I don't want to die." Says Dark as he is sobbing uncontrollably.

"What? It's ok son nopony is going to hurt you here ok? My name is Igneous Rock. What's your name?"

Dark starts backing away out of fear of the larger stallion.

"Pinkamena what's the matter? Why is he backing away?" Asks Igneous.

"Idk dad but i got him to trust me a little, look. Hey Dark.

Dark looks over nervously.

"It's ok Dark this is my father he's the pony who taught me to never break my promises."

"What promise did you make Pinkamena?" Asks Igneous.

"Cross my heart. Hope to fly. Stick a rock in my eye. I promised I won't hurt him."

"Oh that promise. Well I assure you... Dark was it?"

Pinkamena nods.

"I assure you Dark when my family makes that promise never break it. Now, I'll ask again what is your name son?"

"D-Dark M-Matter Mr. Rock."

"Please, call me Igneous. How bout you stay with us for a while? Here, I'll introduce you to the Pie family."

Says Igneous.

He calls his family over.

When Dark sees the Pie family coming towards them he hides behind Igneous' legs.

"Hey it's ok there no reason to be afraid ok would you like me to introduce you?"

Dark nods nervously.

"Ok."

*Pointing to a purpleish-gray filly with a gray mane* "This is Limestone Pie" "Hello" says Limestone.

*Pointing to a light gray filly with a dark gray mane* "This is Marble pie." "Hi" says Marble.

"You already met Pinkamena"

*Pointing to a gray filly with a purple mane staring at him with half-lidded eyes and a small smile on her face* "This is Maud." "H-hey" says Maud.

*Pointing to a gray mare with a greenish-gray mane and glasses* "And this is my wife Cloudy Quartz."

"Hello little one. What's your name?" Asks Cloudy.

Dark looks at Pinkamena and Igneous for reassurance.

They nod mouthing it's ok.

Dark looks back at Cloudy Quartz.

"I-I'm Dark Matter ma'am."

"Well Dark Matter you're more than welcome to stay with us for a while." Says Cloudy.

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

Chapter End.

JK

Two years later...

Dark Matter was helping Pinkamena move rocks to the east end of the farm. He helped stack the cart to the brim with pebbles rocks and a boulder. He then pulled it to the east end with little to no effort.

"Thanks for helping me with these rocks Dark." Says Pinkamena gratefully with a small smile and blush on her face.

"Anytime P." Calling Pinkamena by his nickname for her.

"It would have taken me forever t-" stops Pinkamena.

"What's the matter?"

Pinkamena points at the gate where a blue earth pony stallion with a white mane and tail stood staring at them holding a knife.

"D-Dad!" Yells Pinkamena

Igneous gallops over in a hurry. "What's the matter!?"

Pinkamena points at the gate. Igneous looks over and a serious look comes onto his face.

"Kids get your sisters and run inside quickly."

But before they could run the mysterious stallion had already grabbed Pinkamena and was holding the knife to her neck.

"It's been a while Igneous." The stallion said with a murderous smile.

"What do you want Cross Roads."

Igneous hissed out.

"Is that a way to talk to an old friend?" The now identified Cross asks pushing the knife harder on Pinkamena's neck.

"DADDY HELP ME!" She screamed in fear.

"Listen Cross just put my daughter down we can talk about this." Said Igneous.

"Oh and what if i don't."

"N-Nopony hurts P. ABSOLUTLY NOPONY." Yelled Dark demonicly with a black aura around him. His eyes started changing from orange to gold. Before Cross Roads could take another breath he was punched and launched through the gate with Dark's hoof where he once was.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING HER!" Threatened Dark.

Igneous stood in place in shock.

"I-I can't believe it. I never thought it would be him." Igneous thought to himself.

Dark was gone in a flash charging at the stallion. After what felt like 5 hours, but was only two minutes, the stallion was on the ground in a bloody pulp. Dark flew back to Pinkamena to check if she was ok but halfway there he crashed into the ground and blacked out.

Chapter End

(For real this time)

So, what you think? Criticism and flames welcome.

Sunset Shimmer: What happened to Dark Matter, PDP?

Me: I'll tell you later, but not here. They'll have to wait for a later chapter.

Sunset Shimmer: Oh fine Whatever.

Me: Here's $25. Go order a pizza or something.

Sunset: YES. I'll be back in a min.

Sunset: Oh before i go. Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro.

Me: God damn it Sunset. Anyway like i was sayi-.

Sunset: PDP out. Later!


	2. The explanation

Chapter 2

"Dad? Do you think Dark's going to be ok?" Asked Maud extremely worried.

"Dark is a stubborn stallion he ain't goin' to let something like that keep him from waking up. He's a strong colt for his age. He's gotten as strong as you actually." Said Igneous.

Maud just blushed.

"Well he may be strong, but that was a nasty fall. Besides, he's been asleep for three days now." Said Maud.

"I know sweetheart, but you have to remember-"

As Igneous was talking Dark's eyes started to flutter open, he started hearing muffled voices. The voices started clearing up and he recognized the voices.

"Maud? Igneous? What happened?" Asked Dark.

Maud looks over relieved.

"Holy crap. D-Dark are you ok? Do you remember anything?" Asked Maud.

"Maud. Really? I wouldn't have asked what happened if I remembered. Now would I?"

"I-I guess not. I was just worried about you."

"Heh. Don't worry Maud. I'm perfectly fine." Dark leans over and gives Maud a kiss on the forehead. "But thanks for takin' care of me when I was out. I appreciate it."

Maud starts blushing profusely and is stuttering. "I-I just wanted t-to make sure y-you were ok. Wait. How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't. You just told me." Dark says smirking. "Oh, and P you can come on in I know you're behind the door."

"How did you know it was me?" said Pinkamena.

"I just knew."

"Oh. Ok. At least your ok Dark. I was scared that you would never wake up."

Dark chuckles and smirks, "Don't worry P, I ain't goin nowhere."

"Good."

"Ok girls, do you mind leaving for a minute? I need to talk to Dark about something important." Said Igneous.

"Ok dad." Said P and Maud simultaneously.

They start heading out the room and close the door behind them.

Once they are gone Igneous gains a serious look on his face.

"Dark I have a serious question."

"Ok? Shoot." Said Dark wondering what his adoptive father was going to ask.

"Before you passed out, what is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is seeing that Cross Roads pony holding a knife up to P's neck and feeling uncontrollable rage, then nothing. Why?"

"Then my suspicions are true."

"What do you mean "my suspicions are true" Igneous? What's the matter? Why can't I remember?"

"If you want the whole truth then get out of that bed right now and lift up the bed with one hoof."

"What why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Dark gets out of the bed and lifts the bed without any effort.

"Just as I thought."

"Now tell me what's happening."

"Fine. Long ago a unicorn named Starswirl the Bearded prophecied that a pegasus with uncontrollable anger issues was going to hold the fate of all of Equestria on said pegasus learning to control its power to either protect or destroy all of pony kind. He said the pegasus will experience great pain as a young colt or filly, but find happiness later in its life. He also prophecied that during that time an ancient race of ponies will return to destroy Equestria. The pegasus was to choose by the age of twenty if it was going to join these creatures to destroy Equestria or fight them off. If the pegasus were to choose to join them, then there are only two ways to defeat it. These ways are to 1. Impaling it through the head right between the eyes, or 2. Make the pony closest to it fight it until one were to die. If the pegasus were to fight these creatures then there is only one way for these creatures to unleash his full rage. They would have to kill somepony close to its heart. The pegasus in the prophecy is you Dark Matter. Equestria's fate lies on your shoulders."

Dark looked at the ground in dispair. "How am i going to learn how to control my anger and fight off an ancient race of ponies? But that's not all. Is it Igneous? "

Igneous sighed. "No, that is not all. Its also said that while fighting a-"

"Dad? Are you in here?" Asked a crying Limestone Pie who was walking in.

"Yes. What's the matter?"

"I can't find Marble anywhere. Do you know where she is?"

"No, but where was the last place you saw her?"

"Well-"

(40 minutes ago)

Marble and Limestone are moving rocks from one side of the farm to the other.

"I'll be back Limestone. I'm goin to the bathroom."

"Ok."

Marble walked behind the house to the outhouse.

After 30 minutes Limestone began worrying about her sister.

"Hmmmm. I wonder what's taking her so long."

Limestone walked to the outhouse.

"Hey Marble you in there?"

When she got no answer she opened the door noticing it was unlocked.

"Huh?"

(20 minutes earlier)

Marble walked behind the house and was about to enter the outhouse but before she could a strange looking pony with bat wings, slitted pupils, one green eye, and one yellow eye, scruffy mane and tail, sharp teeth, torn ears, and tall.

It grabbed her, gagged her so nopony would hear her scream, and carried her away.

(20 minutes later)

"Huh? Marble? Marble!? Marble!? Marble where are you!?"

(Present time)

"Dad I can't find her. I'm worried about her."

"I know honey we'll find her. Dark. We'll finish this talk lat-. Dark?"

Dark was outside looking for Marble.

"Where could that filly be?"

Dark sees something laying on the ground not to far from the outhouse.

"Huh? What's that?"

Chapter End

Me: Hey fillies and gentlecolts. Its PDP.

Sunset: And Sunset Shimmer.

Me: Yea her too. Anyway I just wanted to say that I'm going to try to upload a chapter Thursday every week. I still need ocs for later chapters though. Just message me with a name, description, and cutie mark (with special talent) of the oc.

Sunset: Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro.

Me: Thanks and as always.

Me and Sunset: PDP out. Later!


	3. Cross Roads Return

Chapter 3

"Where is she!? WHERE IS MARBLE YOU FREAKS!?" Yelled an enraged Dark.

"Hehehe. You'll never be able to save her before she dies from blood loss." replied a stallion with torn ears, bat wings and a curved jagged horn.

"WHAT!?"

Dark focused in the direction of the voice where the largest creature stood watching Dark.

"Heh. Your more than welcome to try to find her. Only if you can defeat me."

"I'M MORE THAN HAPPY TO OBLIGE YOU DAMN PRICK!"

Dark flew at the creature faster than the speed of light. The creature was caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed as Dark charged him. Dark cocked his hoof back ready to strike the stallion.

"EAT IT FREAK!"

(1 hour earlier)

"Huh? What's that?"

Dark walked over to a trail of hoof prints in the ground headed east.

"I don't know if these will lead me to where Marble is but I have to try."

Dark flew down the trail at top speed for 20 minutes. He flew into a forest.

"Strange. But I have to find Marble." Said Dark.

What he found at the end was a bloodied and unconscious Marble with a strange looking stallion looking at Dark as if it were waiting for him.

"Did you do this?" Asked Dark.

The pony-like creature just stood in its place before picking up Marble and running off.

"HEY! Get back here!" Yelled Dark flying after the creature.

After chasing after the creature for about 10 minutes, the stallion ran into a cave. Without thinking Dark ran into cave to find both the stallion and Marble.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yelled Dark

The cave became illuminated not even a second later. Dark found himself surrounded by multiple of the creature he chased in there.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you took Marble. Tell me where she is before I KNOCK ALL YOUR TEETH IN!"

The creatures just stood there unfazed by his threat.

"Fine." Dark said gaining the dark aura again, "YOUR FUNERALS!"

Dark charged at the crowd before any of them could blink. The creature just felt a hoof connect to its face before being launched further into the crowd knocking out all in its path. All the creatures started to pony pile on top of Dark punching and kicking him.

"Really? That's all you got?" Dark said with a demonic smile.

Dark kicked one in the stomach launching it and a few others off of him. The rest tried their hardest to defeat Dark, but it was all in vain. Dark stood in place looking for anymore.

"I see you defeated my soldiers with ease." Said a dark figure looking at him from afar.

(Present)

The stallion caught Dark's hoof without flinching.

"The name's Cross Roads. I thought you'd remember me." The now identified Cross Roads threw Dark against a wall.

Dark stood in disbelief. "Th-That's not possible. You should be dead. I thought I killed you."

"Well, I'm very much alive. Thanks to you leaving to check on Igneous's child, I was able to get to a hospital and treated. Ever since then I've been gathering my army to destroy Equestria. You just so happened to find our hideout before we could attack. Oh who am I kidding you were led here. Oh, and by the way your times up."

"What?"

"Your to late. Miss Marble Pie is dead."

"N-No. No. No. Your lying. She's not dead." Dark said trembling.

"Oh really. Why not see for yourself?" Cross Roads said gesturing behind Dark.

Dark slowly turned around and saw Marble's pale unmoving body. He ran over to her body.

"No. Please Marble you can't go. Not yet. You have so much to live for."

"Sorry kid. She's gone and she ain't ever coming back." Cross said laughing.

The aura around Dark started to intensify. He carefully placed Marble's body back onto ground.

"Don't worry Marble. I'll make sure you didn't die in vain. He'll be brutally murdered by my own hooves."

"Isn't that a laugh you really think you can avenge her. How quaint. Well you're more than welcome to try."

Dark slowly turned to Cross.

"You killed my sister. Now I'm gonna kill you. SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE!"

"Really? Bring it."

Dark completely disappeared running toward Cross. Cross' eyes widened. Cross stood in disbelief. He started to brace himself for the oncoming onslaught. Before he could take a single breathe he felt a punch to his gut.

"NEVER FUCK WITH MY FAMILY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Dark continued to beat Cross before slamming him into the ground. Dark starting pounding him into the ground until he was sure he wasn't going to be able to escape. He was about to slam his hooves onto Cross' head but before he could, Cross was teleported to the other side of the planet. Dark's hooves slammed into the ground creating a crater.

"WHERE ARE YOU!? COME BACK AND FIGHT!?"

But he received no answer. He was about to leave to find him, but he remembered Marble. He flew to her lifeless body and lifted her on his back. He flew out the cave and bucked a rock out off place sealing the cave.

He flew home with her on his back.

"What am I gonna tell Igneous, Cloudy, and P? What am I gonna tell Limestone?"

As Dark contemplated on that matter, a figure watched as Dark flew away.

"So he's the stallion of the prophecy. I'll see you soon Dark Matter. The time will come soon enough." Said the figure as it walked back into the forest.

(On the other side of the planet)

"Why did you teleport me here!?" Yelled Cross at a green unicorn with a black mane wearing glasses and a white lab coat.

"I was watching the fight and thought you needed help. Calm down." Said the stallion.

"I was just fine."

"Uh huh. Whatever. Is that why you have a black eye and a cracked skull."

"Minor inguries. I'll have my revenge soon enough. Just you wait Dark Matter. Your time will come."

The area darkened only showing his eyes and sinical smile.

Chapter End

Me: Hey guys, sad chapter I know but what a twist. Cross Roads has returned and is seeking revenge.

Sunset: Wow. Cross Roads has some problems.

Me: Where did you come from?

Sunset: Uhhh I live here. Duh.

Me: Right. Anyway, people have been telling me this is a great story so far. I want to hear what you think personally. I get the feeling a lot of flames are gonna come from this chapter.

Sunset: Your not the only one PDP. But anyway, Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro.

Me: Thanks fillies and gentlecolts and as always...

Me and Sunset: PDP Out. Later!


	4. The Newcomers

Chapter 4

"Dark, what happened?" Asked Igneous.

"I found where Marble was, but before I could help her, I was surrounded by these strange creatures." Dark replied.

"Strange creatures?" Asked Cloudy.

"What did these creatures look like exactly?" Asked Igneous.

"Well they somewhat resembled pegasi, but each had eyes of different colors, bat wings, either torn or missing ears, tall, slitted pupils, and scruffy manes and tails. Why?"

"Dark follow me we need to talk. You too Pinkamena."

"Alright dad."

Dark just nodded.

Dark and Pinkamena followed Igneous outside.

"Ok Igneous what's going on?" Asked Dark.

"The prophecy has started. Dark, did you happen to meet their commander?"

"Yea, and your not gonna believe this."

"Believe what? Dark what happened in that cave?"

"Cross Roads has returned, and he is their commander."

Igneous's and Pinkamena's eyes widened.

"You mean that pony who put the knife to my neck?" Asked Pinkamena.

"Yea, and he's a lot stronger than before."

"What do you mean stronger?" Asked Igneous.

"Well, I don't know how but he somehow had wings and a horn. Granted the wings resembled bat wings and his horn was jagged and curved. What was strange was he didn't seem to want to use magic on me."

"Ok, totally late here but what prophecy are you talking about." Asked Pinkamena.

"That's right. You weren't with us when I told Dark about it. Ok the prochecy states that a pegasus with uncontrollable rage is going to hold the fate of Equestria on his shoulders. He is going to-."

"Just tell me the important parts."

"I'm part of an ancient prophecy that says i can either fight these creatures to save Equestria or join them to destroy it. I have to chosse by the age of twenty." Says Dark.

"Ooooohhhhhhhhh, ok. Wait that means you have three years to choose." (A/N: The sonic rainboom already happened. Pinkie has her cutie mark and so does Dark. And Pinkie's hair is puffed up.)

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, Dark you mean to tell me Cross Roads has actually returned. If what you say is true then there is someone you need to meet but I don't know where he is now."

"Maybe if you looked behind you." Said a unicorn stallion looking at the group.

"It's been awhile, Orion. How have you been?" Said Igneous.

"Save greetings for another time Igneous. You, pegasus, what is your name?"

"Dark Matter. What's it to you?"

"Dark be polite to him. He's an old family friend."

"Whatever. I don't know if I can trust him yet. How do I know he's not gonna hurt our family."

"Listen kid, if I wanted to harm your family I already would have." Said Orion.

"Is that a threat!?" Dark said his eyes turning gold.

"Igneous, young lady, step back. I'll deal with him." Said Orion.

"Bring it bitch!"

"This is gonna be interesting." Orion smirked, "Let me say one thing."

"You just did."

"Anyway, you lose."

"Huh?"

Orion teleported up to Dark and touched his forehead knocking him out. Pinkamena stood in awe before galloping over to Dark to see if he was ok.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He's just sleeping. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Orion Gleam."

"Orion Gleam. I'm Pinkamena, but Dark calls me P."

"I can sense he has strong feelings for you Pinkamena."

"H-He does?" Pinkamena asked blushing.

"Yes. As a matter of fact he's dreaming about you as we speak. Strange it stopped."

"Maybe because I'm awake." Said Dark.

"Awake already? Then my predictions are true."

"Let me guess. About me being apart of the prophecy?"

"How did you know? And don't lie."

"I told him. He showed signs as a young colt but i ignored them until about a week ago when a stallion named Cross Roads came to the farm and put a knife to Pinkamena's neck."

"Did you say Cross Roads Igneous?"

"Yea why?"

"Well then you met the leader of the group. Tell me this, did you fight him?"

"Yea I did actually. Twice as a matter of fact. The first time was when he treatened P. The second time was not to long ago to be honest. Apparently he survived the first time. Now he's stronger but for some reason I felt more rage than ever before this last time."

"Then you are at the second stage of your anger."

"Second stage? What do you mean?" Asked Dark.

"Listen closely in the prophecy a part was never told in public. It states that the pegasus will have three stages of anger. You will be able to tell by the color of its eyes. The first stage they turn gold and he gains a murderous intent. The second stage the eyes turn silver and he gains a dark aura with the murderous intent. The third stage he completely loses his pupils and he eyes are completely white. Not only does he have the intent, and dark aura, but he is able to fly faster than light itself. The only way for him to reach the third stage a tragic accident will have to occur."

"What do you mean by tragic accident?"

"Death."

Igneous, Pinkamena, and Dark all gasped in shock.

"My job is to help in anyway I can." Said Orion.

"One question?"

"What?"

"Who's that at the gate?"

Orion looked back at the gate. "Oh him? That's my brother Knight Targeh. Come on over here Knight."

"So what's his story?" Asked Dark.

"Well he's my surrogate brother. I found him as a young foal."

"Cool. Is he gonna help me too?"

"Yes. He's gonna train you speed and power wise. I'm gonna train you to in controlling your anger and intelligence."

"Dark doesn't need speed and power training. He's the strongest and fastest pony I know." Said Pinkamena.

Knight looked dejected.

"P, listen, I may be fast and strong, but we don't know how fast strong he is. Knight why don't we have a race and a hoof wrestle?"

"You're on ."

"Please. Just Dark is fine."

Dark yanked a tree out the ground and put it on the ground. Dark and Knight got ready.

"Ok, 3."

Dark kept a stoic face.

"2"

Knight took a deep breath.

"1"

They looked at each other.

"GO!" Yelled Pinkamena.

Dark instantly won. Knight sat in place confused for a second.

"Wow. You're strong but I'm faster." Said Knight.

"Let's go."

They got ready for their race.

"Race from here around the farm 5 times. Deal?"

"Deal."

They got in a starting position. Pinkamena walked in between them looking pumped.

"Dark just lost. I hope you know that Igneous." Orion said.

"We'll see."

"GO!"

Dark and Knight flew faster than the speed of sound. Knight started gaining ground little by little. After the 1st lap, Knight was way ahead.

"Told you."

"DARK STOP HOLDING BACK. I'M BEING SERIOUS." Yelled Igneous.

"Holding back?"

"Just wait."

Dark started picking up speed. He started flying faster than mach 5 and was still accelerating.

"How fast is he Igneous? This is impossible." Said Orion.

"He's still holding back."

"WHAT!?"

Dark was flying at mach 10. Knight was nearly finished with his final lap.

"Ha. Know one's faster than me." Knight said.

Dark was already at the finish line waiting for him. Orion and Knight stood in disbelief. Igneous walked up to Dark with a sigh.

"Dark I told you to stop holding back."

"Come on Igneous. I at least went mach 10."

"Wait wait wait. Did you just say mach 10, and you were still holding back?" Asked Knight.

"Yea. What was my top speed Igneous that we calculated?"

"About mach 15."

"YOU JUST SAID NOW WHAT NOW!?"

"Yea. It's no big deal really."

"No big deal? Are you serious?"

"How about this. While Orion is training me to control my anger and intelligence, I train you in strength and speed."

"Really? Will I be able to fly as fast as you?"

"Maybe. With enough training I'm sure you can."

"YES! Deal."

"Alright. When do we start Orion?"

"In a week when we return. If it's ok with you I was wondering if it was ok if Knight were to stay here not only for his training, but until I return?"

"That's perfectly alright with us. We'll see you when you return."

"Alright. Knight be on your best behavior until I return ok. Listen to Dark, Igneous, and his wife ok."

"You got it bro see ya."

"Dark until I return, will you take care of Knight?"

"You can count on me. I'll protect him with my life. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a rock in my eye."

"Ok."

Orion left the farm without another word. Dark gestured for Knight to follow him. Knight complied and followed Dark back to where they raced. Knight at Dark in confusion.

"Why are we here?"

"Fly five laps at top speed. I'll clock your speed. It'll tell me how much training you'll need in speed. Then we'll go to that large rock over there to test your strength." Dark said pointing at a rock as large as an average house.

"Ok."

Knight got ready at the start.

"Ok. Go."

Knight blasted off from the start. He finished four laps within 1 minute. After he finished his last lap he flew to Dark.

"So, how... was that?" Said Knight panting.

"Mach 7. Great."

Dark led Knight to the rock. Dark lifted the rock with one hoof.

"Try this. If you can't get one hoof you can use you two front hooves."

"Alright."

Knight tryed to lift the rock with one hoof. He barely got it off the ground. He lifted it with two hooves easily.

"Ok. That'll take a bit of training. Alright choose which one you want to do first. We'll start tomorrow."

"Speed."

"Alright you can sleep in my bed I'll bunk with P."

"Ok."

Chapter End

Me: Bonjour fillies et gentlecolts. It's PDP and Sunset. I have a few ocs that will appear in later chapters. Orion Gleam belongs to my friend Cameron, and Knight Targeh belongs to my best friend Brett. They were a big help in this chapter.

Sunset: Cameron and Brett sound like great guys. When can I meet them?

Me: Tomorrow maybe.

Sunset: Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro. Cross Roads is a villian created by PDP's buddy Brandon.

Me: While yes Brandon ain't a brony, I asked him to make a villian for my story. Thanks Brandon. And as always.

Me and Sunset: PDP Out. Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hey guys. New chapter uploaded. Put a little something new in this one. While yes this chapter has nothing to do with Thanksgiving, I thought that everypony reading my story would like a: Happy Thanksgiving! From me and all the people who helped me write my chapters. Sierra, Cameron, Brett, Brandon, and Sunset. We all wish you great Thanksgiving with your family.

Chapter 5

(2 years later)

Dark was in his room trying to remember exactly what happened a year and half ago. He had broken his promise and couldn't forgive himself. Dark laid back in his bed looking at the ceiling. He punched his wall putting a hole in it. He got out of his bed and started trotting to the front door. He trotted outside and flew to a nearby cloud. He sat on the cloud.

"I can't believe I let him take Knight. Orion I'm so sorry. I failed you," Dark thought remembering that night like it was just yesterday.

(1 and half years ago)

Knight and Dark finished their training not to long ago. Knight was taking a rest while Dark stood in place with a stoic expression.

"Hey Dark."

"What?"

"Do you think Orion's coming back?"

"No."

Knight looked down depressed thinking Orion isn't ever coming back for him.

"Let me finish before you start looking downcast. No, I don't think I know he's coming back. Don't give up hope Knight. You won't have a colthood like mine. I won't let you."

"What do you mean like your colthood?"

"When I was a young colt, about the age of five, my parents were brutally murdered in front of my eyes. I looked at the bodies of my dead parents half hoping they'd wake up and tell me this was a nightmare. As I was hoping they would get back up, the murderers were discussing what to do with me. The biggest one, a unicorn, lifted me up with his magic, and said that they should just kill me. That idea was almost immediately shot down by an earth pony who I believe was the leader, or boss of the group. He said to just bring him along so they could use me as ransom. What they didn't know was I didn't know most of my other murderers then kidnapped me. They mercilessly beat me and even raped me. I tried to escape multiple times but I didn't succeed. Back then I never thought rationally. I repeatedly tried to escape during the day when they weren't paying attention. It never went well. I was beaten each and every time they caught me each worse than the last. At the age of nine I made one last attempt to escape. I succeeded. After I completely lost them, I stumbled onto a rock farm where I met a very pretty pink filly with a raspberry mane and tail. I didn't know if I could trust her or not. But then she made the promise that changed my life completely. I met her family, and they took me in and raised me as one of their own. I then vowed to get stronger and protect them even if it cost me my life. During the time we grew up the filly and I grew close. I fell in love with her, but I didn't know how she felt about me. She changed my life. I owe her everything. Now I owe your brother because while training you. I started thinking of you like a little brother. I owe Orion for bringin you in my life. Orion will be back. I know he will don't you worry bout that."

"Alright Dark. I'll focus on my training. Do you really think of me as a brother?"

"Yea. Yea I do. Now let's back to training."

Knight smiled wide and nodded. He begin flying around the farm. Dark watched Knight fly to his heart's content. Dark started thinking.

"Where are you Orion? This doesn't make any sense. Why are you not back yet?"

While Dark contemplated this Pinkie was behind a rock listening to the whole conversation.

"Dark really does have feelings for me. I can't believe it."

That night while Knight was asleep. A dark tall figure crept into his room before kidnapping him. Dark's Matter sense went haywire confusing him. Dark started searching for any intruders in the house. He searched each room until he got to Knight's room. When he stepped inside he saw that Knight wasn't in his bed and his window was open. Thinking he ran away, Dark jumped out of the window only to see a figure holding a knocked out cold Knight.

"Been a while Dark. Sorry to cut this reunion short, but I must be going." The stallion opened his wings before taking off.

"Wait. Bat wings it can't be." Dark said his eyes turning gold. He launched after the figure enraged.

The figure saw Dark chasing him and smirked.

"Good luck finding me." The stallion said teleporting himself and Knight across the world.

Dark hovered in place in anger and disbelief. His wings stopped moving and he plummeted to the earth below. He crashed into the ground creating a crater. He got out of the crater unscathed. He started galloping around trying to find where they had went. He searched everywhere for Knight but didn't find a trace of him anywhere. By the time he got home it was around noon.

"Dark? Dark! What happened!?" Yelled Pinkamena.

"Knight. Knight was kidnapped."

(Present)

"No. No I refuse to give up. I will find you Knight if it's the last thing I do."

Dark flew out of the house and flew south. Before he left he wrote a letter telling the Pies where he went. He flew around until he saw an abandoned warehouse. He flew over to it and trotted inside. He searched around it for any clues about where Knight could be. When he found absolutely nothing he flew out. Watching Dark from afar was a pegasus stallion with a cybernetic eye and front left leg. He flew after Dark intent on following his mission. Dark was completely unaware of the stallion following him. Dark flew into and out of abandoned houses and labs. Dark continued searching until he ran into a group of six stallions in a back alley.

"Listen buddy. Just hand over the money and nopony gets hurt. Got it?" Said the first stallion a blue, well built earth stallion with green eyes and a red mane and tail.

"Yea hand over the dough fly boy. Before ya gets seriously ingured." Said the second. A green pegasus with turqoise eyes and a yellow mane and tail.

"Listen guys step out the way before I put you all in the hospital." Threatened Dark.

"Yea right nigga. Can you count? There is six o' us and only one of yous." Said a black pegasus with red eyes and a gray mane and tail.

"Yea what are you? Stupid?" Asked an earth stallion with the same colors as the pegasus only swapped.

"Yea. I guess I am stupid if I'm still talking to you."

"You just done dug yo grave fly boy." Said the green pegasus.

"Get him boys." Said the blue stallion.

The black pegasus charged first only to be launched into a wall. Dark grabbed the pegasus out of the wall before ripping off his wings by the joints. The gray earth pony charged next to only get head butted cracking his skull. The earth pony fell to the ground bleeding internally, but that was completely forgotten when he felt his head be ripped in half by Dark. The green pegasus charged next. He swung his hoof only for him to completely miss and knock himself out. Dark pulled the pegasus' eyes out before shoving them down his throat. A brown unicorn threw Dark through a wall using his magic. Dark got out of the pile of bricks on top of him without a scratch. The unicorn stood in disbelief. Dark slowly trotted to the unicorn growing a malicious smile. Once Dark was standing next to the unicorn he began whispering into his ear.

"Murder with a smile." Dark said before ripping the unicorn's horn off and shoving it into his right eye. The unicorn began screaming in agony writhing on the floor before Dark put his hoof on the unicorn's head. Dark started laughing before crushing his head smashing his brain. He lifted up his hoof smiling at the mess. He turned to the leader before disappearing and reappearing next to him. The blue stallion stood in disbelief and disgust. He turned to Dark in anger. He swung his hoof at Dark in blinding rage. His hoof connected with Dark's face only to be forced back. He felt himself be punch in his gut, and his internal organs crushed. Dark grabbed his head and tore it straight off his body. He turned to the last group member. A gray earth pony with magenta eyes and an orange mane and tail. The stallion was trembling. Dark trotted up to him.

"Run."

The stallion didn't need to be told twice. He galloped out of the alleyway at top speed not looking back. Dark wiped the blood off his hoof. The stallion watching Dark was both disturbed and scared. He didn't know whether he could follow the plan anymore.

"Sir? How bad do you need this guy dead?"

"Very. Why? You're not thinking of double crossing me are you Knight?"

"N-No sir. It's just... Here watch my memory."

Knight sent his boss the memory. As he watched it, he started laughing.

"This is perfect. His anger is taking him over. Don't kill him yet just bring him to me."

"Alright Cross Roads."

"What did I say about calling me by my name?"

"S-Sorry sir. Won't happen again."

"Just lure him here."

Knight flew after Dark. Dark felt he was being followed.

"So, like the show?" Dark said turning around.

When he turned around he stared wide eyed at his pursuer.

"Knight? What happened to you?" Asked Dark worried.

"You didn't keep your promise. That's what." He flew away hoping Dark would pursue him. Dark flew after Knight in hopes of apoligizing and bring him home, but Knight flew faster. Dark picked up his pace. Knight led Dark to where Cross Roads was. Cross Roads used his magic to paralyze Dark.

"Welcome Dark. We've been waiting." Cross said smirking.

Dark was carried into a building.

"What have you done to Knight!?"

"I just made him work for me. But enough about him. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Honestly I couldn't give a fuck about what you want."

"It's true. You are loosing yourself to your anger."

Dark ripped off his straps. He gained his malicious smile and his eyes turned gold.

"How about we have some fun? I'd love to hear you scream in agony. It brings me so much pleasure. HeHeHeHe. This time you won't escape alive Cross. I'm gonna skin ya live."

"Yea. We'll see."

Dark flew at Cross ready to gut him like a fish. Cross just teleported away.

"Ya gotta catch me first."

Dark flew at him again only to hit a force field.

"Really? Your making this to easy."

What Cross didn't know was that Dark actually has multiple personality disorder. Dark has 5 personalities. 1.) Regular Dark, 2.) Malicious Dark, 3.) Emotional Dark, 4.) Demon Dark, and 5.) Angelic Dark.

"Come on. Stop running. I just wanna play."

"Catch me."

Dark charged at Cross and grabbed him by his neck. He grinned ready to play his game. But before he could begin, Knight kicked him in the head launching him back.

"Really Knight? I thought we were friends? Hehehehehe! Come on friend you wanna play, too? Your more than welcome to join. Let's play." Dark said his grin widening.

"Bring it."

Dark charged at Knight faster than he anticipated. Before he could react he felt a strong skull come into contact with his.

"Now Knight I could never kill you. Now snap out of it already."

"Huh. Dark? What happened?"

"We have to fight Cross Roads."

"What!?"

"Really? It's not Cross Roads. It's Orion Gleam."

"What!?" Yelled Dark.

"Yea. He came back a week before I was 'kidnapped'." Said Knight.

Dark looked at the ground. He flew out of the area at top speed not looking back. He flew home and slammed the door. The rest of the Pie family came to the door wondering what happened.

"Dark what's the matter? What happened?" Asked Cloudy.

"Knight. Knight is fine."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"You remember when he was supposedly taken?

"Yea?"

"The pony who took him was Orion. P are you packed yet?" Dark said changing the subject.

"Yea. Are you?"

"Almost. I just got a little left."

"You two are really going?" Asked Cloudy.

"Yea. Don't worry Cloudy. I won't let anything happen to her."

"I know. I'll just miss you so much."

"We'll be fine mom."

Dark left to finish packing. Igneous trotted in with a serious look.

"Dark take care of Pinkamena and yourself. We don't need what happened to Marble happen to Pinkie. Got it?"

"Yea. Don't worry from what I've heard Ponyville is a great place to live."

"Alright."

Dark finished packing thinking of why he really was doing this.

"I'm doing this because P needs to get away from this gloomy place. I love it here, but she needs somplace a little happier." Dark thought.

Dark left his room with his bag and grabbed Pinkamena's bags before throwing them on the cart. Pinkamena was coming out of the house. After Dark got strapped to the cart, they left for the train station waving goofbye. Dark and Pinkamena boarded the train and put their stuff away. They sat and enjoyed the ride. When the train stopped at Ponyville station, they got off and headed to their new home for a while. Pinkamena would be living in a bakery while Dark made his house out of clouds not to far away.

(A week later)

Dark was flying around when he saw a strange fire off in the distance. He flew to it to notice that it was a house. He flew to a nearby cloud and unloaded a ton of rain onto the fire.

"HEY! Who stopped my fire!?" Yelled a purple unicorn mare with green eyes and a black and pink mane and tail with two lilacs for a cutie mark.

Dark flew down to the mare with a stoic expression. The mare started blushing when she saw Dark.

"I did. Why'd you start a fire? What's your name too?"

"M-Me? I'm Mystic. And I like fire."

"I'm Dark Matter. But you shouldn't start fires like that. You could have seriously gotten hurt. You know that right?"

"Y-You care about if I get hurt. You care about me that much?" Mystic asked blushing.

"Well yea. Why wouldn't I?"

Mystic's blush got deeper. She didn't know what to say. She slowly trotted up to Dark both looking up at him and the ground. Dark stood there with a confused yet stoic expression. When Mystic was close enough to Dark she kissed him on the cheek. When Mystic pulled back, Dark stood there with a surprised face.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that nopony has ever cared about me like that."

Dark looked at Mystic.

"Maybe if you didn't start fires all the time it would be different, but I can't say anything. I have a habit of breaking shit a lot. How about we hang out sometime?"

"R-Really? Yes I would love to."

"Great. How about tomorrow? I'll finish moving in, then plan it out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-Yea. See ya."

Dark flew back to his cloud house. He smiled a little thinking about tomorrow. Mystic started trotting back to her house. She looked at the direction Dark flew in with a big smile. She couldn't believe a stallion like him asked her out.

"He is hotter than Big Mac." Thought Mystic giggling, "I can't wait until tomorrow. "

While walking, Mystic bumped into somepony. She looked at the stallion looking down at her with an evil smile.

"W-who are you?"

Chapter End

Me: Hey. Sorry if it's a little short. I'm sick so yea.

Sunset: But he has a beautiful mare taking care of him while he's sick.

Me: Beautiful mare taking care of me? But your taking care of me.

Sunset: You are so dead after we're done here. You know that right?

Me: *gulp* Anyway thanks guys for supporting me. Thanks to all who favorited my story as well. So Dark finally found a date.

Sunset: Yea thanks guys, but I need to talk to PDP. Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro. Cross Roads is a villian created by PDP's buddy Brandon. Mystic belongs to PDP's best friend Sierra.

Me: Awe Crap. Wish me luck. I'm gonna need it.

Sunset: Yea you are anyway bye guys. PDP Out. Later!

Me: Help...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(1 month later)

Dark is seen waiting for Mystic in front of a movie theater. After Dark got hired as construction manager three weeks ago because the employer found out how strong he was, he has been able to take Mystic out on more and more dates. After their first date that day, they have really hit it off. After the residents of Ponyville found out he was dating Mystic, they started looking at him like he was a freak and ignored him. Unless he was buying groceries, or at work, nopony bothered to talk to him. His only friends were Mystic, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Mr. and Mrs. Cake. He didn't really consider Rarity a friend just an annoying girl who had a major crush on him. Every time he walked by the Carousel Boutique, he was levitated into the building by a blue aura. Tied to a chair and flirted with by Rarity. The last time this happened Mystic teleported him out of the building before Rarity could go to far. Dark saw Mystic down the street heading towards him. When Mystic reached Dark she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey boo, how have you been?" Asked Mystic.

"I've been worse. To be honest."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Work mostly. Plus everypony just looks at me like I have problems. I mean I couldn't give less of a fuck. But it's a little irritating being stared at all the time. But whatever. I'm with my girl and I couldn't be happier. So what movie you wanna see?"

Mystic looked at Dark with a deadpan expression. She knew exactly why everpony was staring at Dark like he grew a second head. She also knew that Dark didn't like being the center of attention or in large crowds. She thought about how to make them stop, but came up with only one solution. She immediately dismissed that idea. She thought back to their first date.

(Dark's and Mystic's first date)

Dark was waiting for Mystic in front of the restaurant for their date. While waiting he was approached by three other mares who took an attraction to him. One mare, a unicorn, trotted up and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Amethyst Star. These are my friends Cloudchaser, and Golden Harvest or Carrot Top as someponies call her." Said the magenta colored unicorn pointing to a blueish-purple pegasus with a light blue and white mane and an orange earth pony with a dark orange mane.

"Hi." Said Cloudchaser.

"H-Hi." Said Golden Harvest blushing.

"Dark Matter. What's up?" Asked Dark.

"Well, we were just wondering if you were doing anything right now." Said Amethyst.

"Actually, I am waiting for somepony so we can go on our date."

"Who is this mare you are waiting for?" Amethyst asked while trying to control here anger.

"Huh? Oh her name is Mystic. Do you know her?"

Amethyst's, Cloudchaser's, and Golden's eyes widened in disbelief. They couldn't believe that a stallion like Dark was going on a date with Mystic. They each looked at the ground with a dark glare.

"Hey, Dark!" Yelled a voice not to far away.

The three mares shot their heads in the direction of the voice, their glares deepening. In the distance was Mystic trotting closer to the group in a gorgeous purple dress. She put on a little make-up and brushed her mane into her signature style.

Dark smiled and started trotting to Mystic. He grabbed her right fore hoof and kissed it.

"You look absolutely stunning Mystic." Said Dark.

Mystic started blushing from the compliment.

"Thanks Dark. You look very handsome yourself."

Dark smiled before draping his wing over Mystic. The two started trotting to their destination.

"Sorry ladies we'll have to talk later. I'm busy at the moment." Said Dark.

Dark led Mystic to a restaurant hiding a gift under his other wing. Dark opened the door for Mystic and trotted in after her. They walked up to the host, a tan earth pony with a slicked back brown mane.

"Welco-," the host paused when he saw Mystic with Dark, "Hello Mystic. You find a nice stallion to date?"

"Yes. This is Dark Matter. Dark Matter, this is a friend of mine, Gold Platter." Said Mystic.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gold Platter."

"No no the pleasure is all mine. Let me see. Ah. Dark Matter right here. Let me get you a table." Gold said looking for a good table. He spotted a table that looked like it was the best table in the restaurant.

"Follow me."

Dark and Mystic followed Gold to the table getting stares from the other patrons in the restaurant.

"A waitress will be with you shortly."

"Thanks Gold."

Gold nodded before trotting away. He trotted over to a teal colored unicorn waitress. He started whispering in her ear and she nodded with a smile. She grabbed two menus before trotting over to the two.

"Hello. My name is Lyra and I will be your waitress for your time here. How about we start with drinks? What would you like?" Asked Lyra.

"Uhmm I'll take a lemonade." Said Mystic smiling.

"I'll just have a water."

Lyra wrote down the orders before trotting back to the kitchen and whispering something to the chef who nodded.

"Sorry Gold but I can't let Mystic have such a handsome stallion." Lyra said to herself.

Five minutes later Lyra brought out their drinks but they had a little surprise in them. She handed them to Dark and Mystic before she'll be right back to take their orders. Dark felt that there was something off about the drinks but didn't want to ruin the date and decided to ignore it. He and Mystic took a drink before they passed out cold. While nopony was looking she used her magic and teleported the two and herself to an abandoned building. Where they were tied to chairs.

An hour later Dark began to wake up and saw that Mystic was still out cold but tied down. His eyes widened and he tried to move but felt he was tied too.

"What the hell?"

"Look who woke up girls." Said a familiar voice. Dark looked in the direction of the voice and saw a magenta figure standing there with a smile on her face.

"Wait. Amethyst?"

"Ding. Ding. Ding. Looks like we have a winner. Hey Pretty boy."

"What have you done to Mystic?" Dark said.

"Oh her? We're just going to make sure she is taken care of permanently. Take her away girls." Said Amethyst with a malicious smile.

"WHAT!? DON'T YOU LAY A HOOF ON HER!"

"Too late sugar she's nearly gone as we speak."

"No. No. NO. NO. NO. AIN'T NOTHING HAPPENING TO HER." Dark yelled his eyes turning silver and the dark aura is forming.

"Wait what?" Asked Amethyst scared.

Dark broke his restraints and charged past Amethyst only giving her a dark glare that looked into her soul. Amethyst stood in place in fear and disbelief.

"H-How did he break the restraints? They were made of magic." Amethyst said her eyes wide.

Dark flew into every room not finding a trace of Mystic. He flew to the basement and saw Mystic on the tied up and cut. The images of Marble flooded his mind in a tidal wave. His anger began growing. He was about to fly to her but felt strong magic hold him down. He looked over and saw a unicorn stallion looking at him with a smile. The stallion put more strength into the spell pushing Dark into ground. He started laughing.

"You'll never save her. You're a failure." Said the unicorn.

"BIG MISTAKE BUDDY! I'LL NEVER LET HER DIE EVER!" Dark said his anger increasing.

Dark started to stand up completely ignoring the spell. The stallion pushed more strength into the spell in hopes Dark would fall again. Dark flew to the stallion punching him through the ceiling. Dark flew to Mystic and picked her up. He put her on his back. He flew out of the house at top speed.

"I'll never let you get hurt Mystic. You have my word."

(Flashback End)

Mystic smiled at the last part of the memory.

"Hey Mystic you ok?" Asked Dark.

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine."

"Well you never answered my question."

"Oh what was it you asked?"

"I asked what movie you wanted to see?"

"Oh. Uhmmm Forget Me Not?" (A/N I dont own this movie but it is an amazing movie. So I don't get flagged for copyright i won't say any parts of the movie. It's mostly because I don't wanna spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it.)

"Sure we can go se that. You like scary movies?"

"Like them? No. I love them."

"Lol great."

Dark paid for the tickets and they went to the theater with popcorn and drinks. After the movie ended Dark decided to take Mystic home. When they reached Mystic's house she kissed Dark on the cheek and hugged him thanking him for the date. She trotted inside and closed the door. Dark smiled and flew back to his house to sleep and think about the next day.

"Tomorrow P's introducing me to some new friends of hers. She says one may be faster than me while another is as strong as me. Sounds interesting. She also said one's shy. I'll be kind to her. Then there's one who's addicted to fashion. She's gonna freak about my mane. Whatever. I'll deal with it tomorrow." Dark said with a yawn.

(Pinkie's p.o.v.)

"I can't wait introduce Dark to my friends and hang out with him. It's been so long since we last hung out. Oooooohhhhhh I'm so nervoucited."

Pinkie laid down and drifted off to sleep after an hour of jumping in delight. What she didn't know was that a mare was watching her through her window.

"So you know Dark huh? Heh your next then. Dark will be mine." Said the mare to herself before falling out of the tree. "Ow."

Chapter End

Me: Hey guys I only have a little bit before Sunset finds me. Thanks for all the support. Who is the mare targeting Dark anyway? Only time will tell.

Sunset: Found ya.

Me: Oh Fuck... got to go guys bye.

Sunset: Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro. Cross Roads is a villian created by PDP's buddy Brandon. Mystic belongs to PDP's best friend Sierra. And as always...

Sunset: PDP Out. Later! PDP you can't hide from me.

Me: Crap...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dark trotted to an open field right outside of Ponyville. He kept a stoic expression until he saw Pinkie over the hill sitting with four other mares. One mare, a cyan pegasus, had a rainbow colored mane and tail with magenta eyes. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a blue, yellow, and red lightning bolt. The mare to her right was wearing a brown stetson hat. She was an orange earth pony with a blonde mane and tail, green eyes, and freckles. Her cutie mark was three apples. The next mare he saw was another pegasus. She had a yellow coat with a pink mane. She had teal eyes and her cutie mark was of three butterflies. The mare Dark saw next made him grimace. He recognized her from the times she has teid him to a chair in her house and flirt with him any chance she got. Dark stood in his spot debating whether he should still go until he heard Pinkie yell his name.

"DARK! DARK OVVEERRR HHHEEEERRREEE!." yelled Pinkie.

Dark sighed and trotted towards the group. When he reached the group Rarity looked at him then a t Pinkie in confusion.

"Pinkie darling, you said we were meeting your brother. Why is Dark here?" Asked Rarity.

"Because Dark is my brother silly. My older brother to be exact. Dark these are my new friends. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity." Pinkie said pointing to the respective mares.

Rainbow and Applejack looked at Dark with competitive expressions. Fluttershy just stared at the ground blushing. Rarity was still trying to figure out how they were related. Dark looked at Fluttershy and thought of how to make her comfortable around him. He then got an idea. He told Pinkie he'll be right back and trotted towards a flower patch. He picked an assortment of flowers and made a bouquet out of them. He trotted back to the group, more specifically towards Fluttershy. He lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and tried to hide behind her wings and hair. Dark thought it was cute.

"Hey there ain't no reason to be shy around me." Dark said presenting the bouquet of flowers to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at the bouquet in bewilderment and delight. She grabbed the bouquet from his hooves and smelled the flowers and gained a blissful smile on face. She looked at Dark with a blush.

"Th-Thanks Mr. Dark." Fluttershy said.

"Please Dark is just fine and you're welcome." Dark said with a sincere smile.

"See gals I told you he was a big teddy bear." Pinkie said giggling.

"You also said he was fast and strong. How do we know you aren't lieing about that?" Rainbow asked with a smirk.

"He really is. He's the fastest, and strongest pony I know." Said Pinkie.

"Not anymore those titles are mine and Applejack's. Her's is strength, and mine in speed."

"Oh really? How about a little competition?" Dark said.

"You're on!" Said both Rainbow and Applejack with smirks.

The group trotted further away from Ponyville. Dark saw a forest up ahead and smirked.

"Applejack. You and me. We run into this forest and grab the largest object we can pick up and bring it back. The pony with the largest object wins."

"Are ya crazy!? I ain't steppin' in that there forest."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It ain't natural. The animals take care of themselves. The clouds move on their own. And there are beasts in there that would tear you to shreds."

"Sounds fun."

Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy looked at him like he grew a second head. They thought he was crazy and started backing away.

"What?"

"Do you have some kind of death wish?" Asked Rainbow.

"No. I just don't show or express fear."

"He isn't lieing about that." Said Pinkie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Rainbow.

"Dark really doesn't show or express fear. In fact the only expressions he shows are anger, hatred, malice, happiness, sincerity, and love. It's hard for most people to see how he feels because he mostly keeps a stoic face."

"Dude that's harsh. I don't think I could live with a stoic face all the time." Said Rainbow.

"Yea well I got used to it. Now back to our competition. Rainbow me and you race to the top of that mountain and back."

"Please I could do it in 10 seconds flat."

"Ok if you say so."

"Dark don't hold back okay. Go full speed."

"You better not hold back. I'm not."

"Fine fine. I won't hold back."

Dark and Rainbow got into their starting positions. Pinkie stood in between them ready to start the race.

"3."

Dark and Rainbow spread his and her wings.

"2."

"1."

"GO."

Dark and Rainbow launched from the starting area. About two seconds later everypony heard a loud boom and saw a red and black circle spread out and widen. After that they just could barely see a black and red streak flying to the mountain and back. Five seconds later the streak stopped where everypony was. They stared in disbelief. Rainbow was flying back at top speed hoping she didn't lose, but saw Dark standing at the finish line. She started hovering in place with her jaw wide open. She flew towards Dark in anger and despair.

"H-How? How did you do a sonic rainboom?"

"Huh? A sonic what?"

"A sonic rainboom. You were flying faster than the speed of sound."

"Oh. Hate to burst your bubble but I still wasn't flying at my fastest speed. From what I can tell your fastest is mach 3. My fastest is mach 15. I'm five times faster than you. Or in other words if we were to fly around a track at top speed, for every one lap you finish I would have finished five."

Rainbow couldn't believe she was beaten so easily. She lunged at Dark with her hoof drawn back. She punched Dark in the face but he just stood there with a straight face with a hoof pushed into his muzzle. They stood in that position until Rainbow backed away wondering how that didn't hurt him in any way.

"Wh-What are you? You're not a normal stallion. What are you!"

"I'm a pegasus with 15 encyclopedias worth of anger issues. Not only do ponies that know me try to avoid angering me but ponies know not to hurt P or my marefriend."

"Why what happens?" Rarity said shaking.

"You wanna find out?" Dark said his eyes starting to turn gold and he begins to gain the malicious smile.

Rarity shakes her head frantically. Dark turns back to normal and his face turns stoic once again. Fluttershy looks at Dark nervously.

"Wh-What was that?" She asked shaking.

"Just something that happens when I get angry or upset. Don't worry about."

Fluttershy nods nervously. Rainbow looks at Dark suspiciously. Dark looks back at her before questioning what she was doing.

"Hey Equestria to Rainbow. You alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. But I ask you this. What are you hiding?"

"His love for me. He knows he has feelings for me." Says Rarity her eyes fluttering.

"Yeeaaa no. I have my love and sorry to burst your bubble Rarity, but it ain't you."

"Who is it then?" Rarity said her horn glowing.

"Mystic." Dark said nonchalantly.

Fluttershy felt her heart break, while Rainbow and Applejack looked at Dark like he grew a third head. Rarity looked like her head might explode.

"MYSTIC!? MYSTIC!? YOU'D PICK THAT TOMBOYISH RUFFIAN OVER A LADY LIKE ME!?"

"Hey!" Said Rainbow offended.

"Listen hear Dark you will love me over her. I pinkie promis-"

"Never make a promise you can't keep. Especially NOT A PINKIE PROMISE! IF YOU HURT MYSTIC IN ANY WAY, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Too late Dark. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I will have your heart Dark." Rarity said after finishing the motions.

"Its a lost cause. I found my love. She has stolen my heart. Her beauty has no comparison. She is a radiant angel sent from the heavens. I truly am blessed to be with such an amazing mare."

All five mares jaws dropped. Rainbow couldn't believe such an expressionless stallion could speak with such words. Applejack, and Fluttershy both grew blushes thinking about if he was their coltfriend would he say those things about them. Fluttershy soon fainted from her thoughts. Rarity was fuming after hearing that Dark thought somepony was more beautiful than her. Pinkie never thought her big brother could speak in such a way about somepony else. She had never heard him speak so fondly of somepony.

"Dark when will I be able to meet Mystic?" asked Pinkie.

"Soon P. You will soon."

"Oh come on. How can you feel that way about her? She's weird." Said Rainbow.

"Quite true darling. Why not go for a mare of class and glamour?" Asked Rarity.

"And you're selfish and full of yourself. And to answer your question Rarity. It's because I like weird girls over high class girls. They're more spontaneous, and is, most of the time, not afraid to get her hooves dirty."

"BUCK! You will be mine Dark. Eventually." Rarity said running to her boutique.

"I got t' take Fluttershy back t' her cottage. I'll see yall later." Said Applejack carrying Fluttershy back to her house.

"See ya Pinkie. I'm gonna fly around for a bit." Rainbow said flying away not even glancing at Dark.

"How about I walk you home P?"

"Thanks Dark. Now tell me who this Mystic is." P said jumping on Dark's back.

"I'll set up a time for you two to meet and you can ask her yourself ok?"

"Ok."

Dark took Pinkie home and when she hopped off his back she turned around and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later Dark. Can't wait to meet Mystic." Pinkie said walking into the bakery.

"See ya P."

Dark flew to his house only to bump into somepony on the way.

"Wait. What are you doing here?"

(Other side of Equestria)

"Is it ready yet?" Said a voice walking into the room.

"Yes it's ready. I finally finished it Cross Roads."

"Good prepare to send him off," Cross Roads said before looking at the creation, "You are going to change this mission forever."

Chapter End

Me: What's up guys. So Cross has made a new creation. Looks like Dark has problems ahead. Sunset has finally forgiven me.

Sunset: Not fully. So make this quick.

Me: Oh fuck. Anyway I'm going to be starting a new fanfic soon but I'm not giving up on this one. I don't know when I'll upload the first chapter though. But it'll probably be a Flutterdash shipping. Not a clopfic. I don't write those. Sorry to all cloppers out there.

Sunset: Ok your done. Dark Matter and the idea of the story are all PDP's. All the MLP characters belong to Hasbro. Cross Roads is a villian created by PDP's buddy Brandon. Mystic belongs to PDP's best friend Sierra. And as always...

Me and Sunset: PDP Out. Later!


End file.
